


Uptown Girl

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Not Beta Read, Songfic? I Guess?, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: Aayla was fairly sure she was dreaming. No Force vision would be this strange, surely.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Ashes to Ashes' dream sequence ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tz8ppujjTXw)
> 
> This took a surprising amount of research for such a cracky fic!

Aayla was fairly sure she was dreaming. No Force vision would be this strange, surely.

Two clones, dressed as mechanics despite having biceps that were definitely not made in a tech-bay, are working on the underside of a transport with Sub-loop spanners. They’re vocalising along to a tune that echoes with familiarity. Something the men had played in the mess, perhaps? She’s pretty sure the clones are Commanders Wolffe and Ponds, but the viewpoint shifts away before she can get a read. 

“Uptown Girl, she’s been living in her uptown world.” 

Commander Bly,  _ her Bly _ says a quiet possessive voice that she’s never quite managed to silence, is in the general berthing ‘freshers. Oh, by the Force, he’s  _ singing _ . Bouncing to the beat, he runs his hands over his closely cropped hair. 

“I bet she never had a backstreet guy; I bet her mama never told her why. ”

Like the other Commanders, he’s also wearing technician’s garb, like something out of one of the vintage holovids that Vos definitely  _ doesn’t _ have a stash of. He flicks his collar, and does up the fasteners of his shirt. Aayla is prepared to admit to herself she’s a little disappointed that the wisps of chest hair are now hidden. Wait, does the Commander even have chest hair? She’s not sure she’s seen him without at least blacks on. 

“I’m gonna try for an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world as long as anyone with hot blood can”

He sticks his hands down his trousers, far deeper than she thinks is probably strictly necessary to tuck in a shirt. Then his hand is grabbing an old-fashioned holomag from the ‘fresher locker. That is a  _ very _ scantily clad lady on the front. She’s shocked at Bly, but wait - this was  _ her _ imagination. 

“And now she's looking for a downtown man - That's what I am”

They’re now back in the tech-bay, and the only way to describe how her Commander moves over to his brothers is a  shimmy . Wolffe and Ponds are there again, joined by Master Kenobi’s Commander Cody. 

A flash of recognition, these are her Commander’s  _ squadmates _ . 

Bly hugs the holomag for a second before passing it to Ponds. They step towards her, shaking their loose fists like they’re the latest hit jizz-wailers. Somehow Aayla has managed to forget how weird this is. Dreams do that though. Ponds shows Wolffe the ‘mag, and they wear matching expressions of glee as they stuff their fists in their mouths like initiates caught after lights out. Only Commander Cody seems unimpressed. Hopefully she’ll be able to keep her dignity around the Kenobi’s Commander. His dead expression is a contrast against the bright neon lights and upbeat music. 

“And when she knows, what she wants from her time. She'll see I'm not so tough”

She thought it couldn’t get much more surreal, but now Bly’s been thrown a spanner by Commander Cody, and he twirls it the same way he likes to flick his DC-17s before raising it up and singing into it. No, wait, they’re  _ all _ singing. Singing and walking over to a red airspeeder with a twi’lek passenger, knees loose, rising and falling to the beat.

“Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl”

Force, that’s  **her** . That’s her in the luxury speeder. It’s definitely a dream, her outfit is something out of the halls of the Senate rather than the temple. Glitzy, ostentatious, impractical. She loves it. Rolling down the transparisteel, the Aayla in her dream gives a smile out of a decidedly different sort of holovid at Bly. 

“She's been living in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can” 

Her Commander slides down the side of the airspeeder and hitches himself up on to the bonnet, legs spread towards her disembodied point of view, with his fist laying rather provocatively between them. 

He’s singing right at her, right at her until there’s a rumble. The Commanders look away and -

Low orange lights of a medic’s tent sway slightly above her in the sticky breeze. Her head pounds. She casts her eyes around, trying not to move her head, and her sight catches on her Commander sitting next to her cot. He’d look calm except for the worry pulling at his eyebrows. Grim, their medic is shouting to her as he walks over. “Ah, General, you’re awake. Steady now, don’t try to - I just said  _ don’t _ try to sit up!”

Her lungs burn and her throat is dry as she tries to speak, “What happened?”

“Gas attack,” Grim says, and lays a hand on her shoulder as she tries again to sit up, “the men are fine. Our helmet filters did their job. And you would have been fine if you’d been wearing-”

“You know I feel cut off in a helmet, my lekku and hearing cones don’t make it easy.”

“And yet you wouldn’t have spent 2 rotations as Grim’s guest of honour if you’d been wearing one.” Bly butts in. “Won’t you at least consider it? The men would appreciate knowing you’re safe, I’m sure.” He looks down at the datapad in his lap to break their eye contact. Don’t get into a staring contest with a Twi’lek. 

Oh, that was uncalled for. She could keep herself safe! “Using my love for my men against me is a low blow, Commander.”

“I’ll use whatever tactics I like, Sir, if they work.” 

The spark has returned to his smile, and Aayla lets her eyes fall closed once more. She concentrates on the pull of her chest muscles as she breathes deeply. On the breeze she hears music, one of the troopers must be playing something on their downtime. 

_ “You know I'm in love with an uptown girl” _

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was very much an id fic to get the idea out of my brain. If others also like it then that's a bonus!
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](oriki-miitad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
